


What We Would Give for a Miracle

by dreaminginscenes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Fire, France - Freeform, Illustration, Inspired by Real Events, Notre Dame - Freeform, Paris - Freeform, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginscenes/pseuds/dreaminginscenes
Summary: I'm heart broken about Notre Dame. I know it's not as bad as it could have been, but it's still horrible. My heart goes out to those in Paris.I wrote this to try to work through my own emotions. I hope it helps some of you as well.





	What We Would Give for a Miracle

  
Despite the thick smoke, Chat could easily spot her red form on the roof edge.  
He figured he would find her here. As soon as the fire broke out, the school had released the students. Adrien knew he had to see if anything could be done, and he knew Ladybug would be doing the same.  
She sat still as stone, facing the flames. Chat figured she would have been in the fray of it, and yet here she sat.  
He couldn't blame her. He was at a loss as well.  
He sat beside her, dangling his clunky boots beside hers. She made no indication she noticed him but she must have.  
Chat took a deep breath of the ashy air.  
That beautiful cathedral, the crown jewel of their city, an ancient relic of history, art, and faith for millions; there it burned before their eyes. Orange and red flames licked the shattered remnants of the purple and blue stain glass. Through the smoke, he could see the silhouettes of saints that lined the turrets turning black.  
He heard Ladybug sniffle beside him. Chat's heart twisted at the sight of his Lady's ash-stained face streaked with tears.  
"There's nothing I can do, Chat."  
His ears drooped. He had figured as much, but her hopelessness brought more weight upon his own.  
"All my power…" her voice choked. "And I can't do anything except watch."  
Chat racked his mind for the words to comfort her. "The renovations took out a lot of the relics. At least those are safe."  
She nodded once, obviously still burdened.  
Chat glanced back at the flames. "Notre Dame has survived so much. It--things will turn out fine…right?"  
She wiped a hand across her cheeks, only smearing the black. "It's never been through anything like this. What if everything is lost?"  
He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to say something motivational. He wanted to believe that the city would recover, that the spirit of the structure and its history would live beyond the destruction of the physical shell. But the flames reaching higher, enveloping the ruins of the spire, consuming the centuries old wooden supports, threatened to destroy any faith he may have had.  
He wrapped a hand around his Lady's shoulder. Sirens wailed through the city. The mixed voices of reporters scattered through the streets carried on the smoke. Chat felt his own tears trickle past the mask.  
The news could report the good; it could report the bad. It could say the tragedy did not amount to much. It could say all was lost.  
In the end, all any of them could do was watch and wait for a miracle.


End file.
